Collection of Onesies
by HeartlessLoverLiebe
Summary: This is a collection of one shots most are lemons and limes. Enjoy my loves.


A/N:

Sorry for not positing for long time lovelies, after having surgery I had therapy and a lot of shit to do to recover, but I'm feeling so much better now. So, I decided I'm going to do one of my favorite ships as a one-shot lemon pie. This is going to be my collection of one-shot lemons, and I'll be taking requests and please be creative. I know there are incredibly popular ships, and I love them as much as anyone, just I don't want a billion messages of Jave, Dahn, Davkat, Gamvros, VrisTav, Rosemary, etc.

If you like GamzeexSollux together in a Blackrom or KanayaxKarkat flushed, I'll be more likely to write something like that as I can imagine it's be hard to find something like that and finding nook rubbing material that's your weird ship is hard. So, yeah, just shoot me a message if you want something. And give me at least few days to reply.

I wrote this for a friend of mine. Please note this has suggested rape and blood. If this butthurts you, please leave.

~ Feferi was nursing a wound in her bedroom curled up on the couch she lied naked. Bandaging a wound underneath water was sort of useless and it would sting like a bitch more so than the salt water.

Magenta blood swirled into the water making lazy circles around bubbles and sometimes a cuddle fish before diluting. The reason for this injury was her being a little stupid in the rare flarp session she decided to do. The match had been incredibly close but she won as she always did. If she lost, she would die, and that wasn't an option. To keep her lusus happy, sometimes she didn't have a choice and sedating its hunger was a good idea.

Not just good. A great idea.

She sighed and bubbles escaped her sides as her gills were fully functional right now unlike on land. Sinking deeper into the couch, she was relaxed.

Her mind wasn't a buzz. She wasn't overly excited. Her lusus was happy. The only thing she had to worry about was the cut on her side, but fight now, she was pretty content honestly and not motivated to fix it, and that's when she heard knocking on the bedroom door.

Feferi jumped suprised, and she would've cursed and loudly too if she wasn't so embarrassed. Knowing quite well who it was she quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself before the unwelcome morail came in. She didn't need him seeing her not decent or her bleeding.

"Eridan! Wait!" She hardly had time to sit up before he stormed in. Her morail had the tendency to sometimes burst into her hive on the rare occasion, and she hated it. He knew she hated it. But, still he did it anyways.

"I just let myself in! I needed to-" he seeing she was naked seemed to give a smirk. "Fef wwhat wwere you doin'?"

The tone in his voice suggested that she had been doing something sexual. She huffed glaring at him.

"Wwas it about me?" He laughed.

"Eridan, I can not bereef you!" Feferi rarely got pissed. But, he was asking for it in all honesty!

If he had even just waited for two seconds she would've been happy! But, no! Her idiotic morail thought he could just run to her with his desperate problems when she was in a crabby mood. He was asking for trouble. "I told you to ring the bell or send an eel-mail!"

Feferi stood up keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her body. She wasn't exactly thin or fat, more if a curvy especially her hips. She was a head and a half shoulder as she marched up to him the water making her steps a little longer than on land and her hair billowing behind her. Her morail just looked down at her crossing his arms giving a tight lipped look. She returned the look with an angry one of her own.

This is how most of their meetings went, the other few percent friendly arguing, maybe a pale kiss on the blue moon or a happy conversation. But, this wasn't one of those exceptions.

"Fef, you knoww I'm busy! I wwas in the area and thought I'd dip in and see you. I didn't have time to warn you."

"Then you shouldnt have came over here! You know that was shellfish and rude move! I wish sometimes you had half of bubble for a brain!" She normally wasn't insulting others like that. At all, but being in pain forced the thought of being pleasant in the back of her mind. Her side had started really throbbing and magenta blood was staining the sheet.

Eridan sucked on his lower lip not nervously but more of a warning sign: he wasn't happy either. The two locked eyes with each other and stared at each other not blinking. Before Fef could react, Eridan had grabbed her and quickly pinned her to the floor. She let out a pained gasp the fins on the sides of her head flared out. The blanketed had slipped off her floating down to the ground as she lied under Eridan pinned.

"You're bein' a bitch Fef, someone should teach you to be an obedient sea princess," the tone in Eridan's voice scared her. It wasn't angry; it was eerily calm with slight tones of what possibly she felt was lust. She kept her gaze focused on Eridan and bared her teeth starting wriggle to get away from him.

Eridan growled at her bearing his larger teeth at her as he kept her pinned under him. He straddled her hips with his legs as he glanced down her chest with scrutinizing eyes.

"You're rather flat for a queen," he noted out loud to her. She flushed angrily up at him.

"Get off of me Eridan!" She yelled at him. He just held both of her writhing wrists in one hand and he grabbed her top jaw and held it so tightly it hurt. His nails dug into her skin causing small welt and magenta blood to form at the skin and dissipate into the water. She hissed growling up at him only for him to dig his nails harder and his grip to tighten. She felt as though he was going to pull her jaw off her skull.

"You knoww wwhat Fef... I'll make you a quean. A wworthy cock cravvin' quean." He grinned maliciously down at her starting to undo his pants. Fef managed to get on hand free and push away from him causing her back to scratch against the stone floor eliciting a yelp of pain from her throat. He bit down on her should hard letting the tips of his teeth sink into her flesh. Seadweller's teeth were barbed and didn't come out easily and she knew it. It was going to hurt her side was starting to hurt even worse now.

"Noww.." Eridan mumbled into her shoulder. "Wwhere was I?" He pulled back bits of her grey flesh in his mouth and a new wound in her shoulder. She whimpered up at him, her eyes were fearful slits looking up at him. His lips twisted into unfamiliar smirk of satisfaction. He.. He was getting off on his? Her submission?

The cock throbbing in his pants and against her stomach was definitely proving that point.

"E-Eridan... S-stop!" She struggled weakly underneath him. "P-please. I-I'm begging you."

"You asked for this you little sea quean," he said with a simple tone as he was completely exposed to her and little white caliginious signs were on a black background on his boxers.

She gulped and stared upwards determined not to show weakness to him. To anyone. She felt his nails traces the cut down her stomach and a few other scars before she felt the tip of his member touch the entrance to her nook, and in this moment. She was terrified.

Feferi didn't know what to expect or what to do. Eridan took her purity in one quick stroke and she cried out in pain. He looked down at her with a twisted look of satisfaction. After waiting for her to adjust to him for a moment and so he could savor the moment he started thrusting. Slow powerful thrusts to gouge and mark her nook to be marked for him.

Feferi winced and cried out, she hadn't been turned on, the only benefit had been that they had been underwater which made a sucky lubricant but with each stroke her body natural what it was supposed to. She was becoming wet inside for the first time as she became turned on. Hating the feeling she fought it, but as Eridan's thrust became quicker and more fervent she gave in with a loud moan her back arching. She was enjoying this all of this violating. She enjoyed it.

He raked his nails down her stomach and the odd mix of pain and pleasure was actually turning her on more. She didn't think of it at the the time and even after she wouldn't admit it. She enjoyed being the bitch in this situation, but no one would ever be allowed to violate her like this other than him.

"You're such a little whore Fef!" Eridan continued thrusting harder and faster. His strokes deliberate and strong.

Feferi's gasps became louder and Eridan's thrusts became faster and more fervent he was starting to near his climax. Feferi was nearing hers as well even faster than him. An explosion of pleasure hit her. Her brain not comprehending anything else her chest arched and her hips thrust weakly against Eridan's as he orgasmed right after her filling her to the brim with his light purple genetics. She felt warm and full and enjoying the feeling of cock inside of her.

She must've blacked out as when she woke up she was on top of Eridan's chest on the couch. He had stripped of his cape, shirt, and scarf. He was sleeping underneath her.

Her emotions were mixed and she felt uneasy at the moment, but she drew on the happy emotions she felt for him and gave him a very pale kiss on the cheek leaning up before curling up on him again.

And, if she had looked up long enough she would've seen his lips tug up in a smile of satisfaction.

But, of course. She was already asleep before she even had the chance.

Fin.


End file.
